deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rye
Rye is a citizen of Weld, the brother of Sholto and Dirk and the son of Lisbeth and Kaz. Together with his two brothers and Sonia, he found the source of the skimmers, and stopped them from ravaging on the citizens of Weld and their properties. History Early life Rye grew up in Southwall, and was the youngest son of Lisbeth the Beekeeper and her husband Kaz who worked on the Wall. He had two older brothers, Dirk and Sholto. Rye adored his older brothers and followed them around everywhere. Then, all of a sudden, creatures called skimmers began attacking Weld. This triggered a spark of anger in the citizens. Among them were Rye's brothers, Dirk and Sholto, who had their anger enraged further when they discovered that their father had been killed by a skimmer attack before he could get back to the safe sanctuary of his Southwall home. The Golden Door When the Warden of Weld hung up signs five years later, instructing the citizens of Weld on how to protect themselves against skimmer attacks, and Rye discovered they had been vandalised, he immediately suspected Dirk due to his assertive nature. He was slightly amused of this and slightly nervous of what would happen if the Warden found out about this. A couple of years later, the Warden of Weld hung up new signs, this time on his challenge to the citizens of Weld to find and destroy the source of the skimmers. Rye was gripped with fear at his brothers' reaction to this petition, a burning desire of excitement, which led to their departure of Weld. At some point after, Rye found a small goat and took it home, then forgot all about it until he heard its pitiful and hopeless cryes. Overnight, the skimmers, attracted to the fresh meat of the goat, destroyed Lisbeth's bee farm, and they were forced to seek shelter and work in the Keep of Weld. In the Keep Rye discovered that he will be sent to the centre of Weld, away from his mother, and decided to try and find his lost brothers, who he believed were still alive, as opposed to working in the centre away from his mother. The Silver Door The Third Door Physical appearance Rye is relatively small, even for a fifteen-sixteen-year-old boy. However, The Silver Door suggests that he had a growth spurt after Sholto left Weld. He has red hair which is a very significant feature on Dorne, as red is the hair colour of the magic beings known as Fellan, and suggests to people that he has magical powers. Around Rye's neck hangs a small brown bag given to him by the Fellan, which contains nine different magic powers and he carries a bell tree stick in his belt. Personality Rye has always been a very confident and kind person, but because he is the youngest of three brothers he has the characteristics of a younger child as well. This is especially apparent in the beginning of his journey when he were looking up to his older brothers Dirk and Sholto. He saw Dirk as a strong, brave, confident hero, and Sholto as a very intelligent person interested in science. However, as the story develops so does Rye's understanding of the world. As Rye’s horizons expand with his travelling beyond Weld he comes to understand there is more to both himself and his brothers than their dominant characteristics. He grows in self-confidence and courage as he exerts himself and sees that he is no longer merely the younger brother who must be looked after and be worried about. Rye has also shown that he is capable of being humble, and that he is very loyal to ones that decide to do what is right. Abilities Rye has been shown to have many abilities, stemming from the fact that he is the Sorcerer Dann's "Chosen One". These include the power to communicate with the Fellan and, therefore, Sonia, through thoughts and the power to use the objects in his magical bag of powers. Relationships Relatives Appearances The Three Doors * The Golden Door * The Silver Door * The Third Door Trivia * Rye is the male lead character in The Three Doors series, the female being Sonia. * He, alongside with Sonia, are the only human characters in the entire trilogy known to have red hair, not counting Tallus, Annoltis (Olt) and Eldannen (Dann) who had red hair in their youth. It is unknown whether Malverlain (Verlain/the Shadow Lord) still has the red hair he inherited from his Fellan mother. * It is implied that Rye spent most of his childhood by himself, a trait that he appears to share with Sholto, as prior to his journey beyond Weld, he spent much of his time by a tree at school studying a map of Dorne (created from the point of view of Weld citizens). * When writing his character, Emily Rodda found the name "Rye" to be very attractive. At a Q&A Rodda said, "Why 'Rye' popped into my I am not completely sure, but I find it a very attractive name. Neither strong nor weak, but the name of a grain that grows in a field, so therefore something to do with a life force."Video: Emily Rodda Author Talk by CityLibrariesGC from Vimeo.com, go to 28:07 (13 September 2011) * Dirk was almost 20 when he left the city of Weld and was gone for a year and a day before Sholto, having turned 18 two weeks prior, went and was gone for a year and a day himself, before Rye, at the age of 16, left. This makes the relative ages of the brothers at the time 22 for Dirk, 19 for Sholto and 16 for Rye. This is a 3-year gap between the three brothers. This is not surprising, seeing as Emily Rodda is fascinated by classic fairytale tropes, such as the rule of three - three brothers, three choices, three Doors. References See also *Sonia *Dirk *Sholto Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:People of Dorne Category:Protagonists Category:The Three Doors Category:Point of view characters Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Articles in need of improvement